


Falsification

by Moneypennyamilia



Category: Suede (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moneypennyamilia/pseuds/Moneypennyamilia
Summary: Richard从家里出发的时候，Neil已经给他打了两个电话，声音懒洋洋的，八成还没起床。





	Falsification

Richard从家里出发的时候，Neil已经给他打了两个电话，声音懒洋洋的，八成还没起床。地铁上没什么人，省得他戴着墨镜拉长脸，自己装作不认识自己。他甚至有空坐在那里真情实感地欣赏右前方的一个女孩的侧脸，金色的卷发披散在肩膀上，翘起来的膝盖圆圆的。可能需要记住她：姿势优美，气味迷人，裙子短得他口干舌燥，下车前的回头将他脸上还没酝酿出来的讨好般的微笑杀到只剩腼腆。  


Neil忘了告诉他备用钥匙今天放在哪，Richard从门框上摸了一手灰。开门，窗帘拉着，一股睡眠的味道，猫从卧室里走出来，他摸了一下它的耳朵。Neil抻着手臂睡眼朦胧得说早上好，据说下午五点左右要下雨，话音未落窗外果然就淅淅沥沥起来。  


之后Neil跑去淋浴，Richard在沙发上捡了一块被书和衣服包围的区域坐下，猫在他脚下绕来绕去，雨点敲窗户，花洒敲地板，手指敲书脊，焦躁水涨船高。烟灰缸是满的，堆成一个无所事事的夜晚的形状，Richard心情复杂地查看了一下，都是同一个牌子的烟头，也没有留着口红印的，于是他感到自己稍微平静了一点。他出门前洗过澡了，一部分应该有他们两个人共同营造的仪式感因此夭折，否则他就能好好看看Neil嶙峋的膝盖和胸口，而不是坐在浴室外面想象他阴茎的样子；他也不确定自己是不是真的要这么做，或许最后他们也就一起喝了点酒、写了一首小样或者接了个吻之类的，也就是说他的羞涩还在可控范围里。如果Neil真的体谅他，那最好出来的时候什么都别穿，然后提议进卧室，替他脱掉衬衫和剩下的犹豫。  


Neil啃了一只香蕉后开始享受今天的第一支烟，他翻开书，把折住的一角抚平，又端起来吹掉缝隙里的饼干屑和烟灰，Richard问，来点茶吗，他说，咖啡吧。豆子盛在一个挺讲究的漆器盒子里，被Neil一颗颗挑出来放进磨豆机里，散发出一种很醇的香味。Richard光看他撅着嘴巴认认真真地用手指捻着那些咖啡豆的样子，脸就烧起来了。  


咖啡煮好之前，Richard不知道怎么开口和他聊天，更别说他自己的疑惑了，平时他们两个呆在一块儿像总共长了二十张嘴似的；也许他可以喝了咖啡就走，或许现在就走，不用解释也能让他知道自己在犹豫，于是打算反悔了，然后在Neil无奈的眼神里逃开。他们应该之前就商量好一切，Neil说他不喜欢按部就班，但他也没保证一定不会对Richard感到失望啊。他发现自己不仅仅是害怕被Neil耍了，而是对像他这样在人际交往中过于游刃有余的家伙都抱着回避的态度，不是他太轻浮冷漠而是自己太脆弱较真。他意识到自己对于Neil来说，可能没有街上或者酒吧里任何一个女孩那么迷人，老天爷，他觉得他们甚至都不怎么真心实意地喜欢对方，现在却想在他床上证明自己是错的。今天之后，如果Neil告诉他其实自己一直喜欢女孩，他准得躲起来大哭一场不可。  


Neil给书页折个角又啪得一下合上，猫一声不响地从Richard腿上跳下来跟着主人进了厨房，玻璃器皿之间碰撞的声音轻脆脆的。原来这里只有他一个人胡思乱想，Richard听见自己的心跳和血液轰鸣声在渐弱，长吁一口气，倦倦地倒回沙发里。  


趁Neil还在厨房，他溜进浴室，看见镜子里的自己两颊烧成了淡粉色，用冷水搓洗不掉，索性放弃了。Neil正在用刀剖开一颗无花果，果肉是深红色的，很香，味道有点涩，但是口感糯糯的，他用舌头舔两瓣果肉中间的那条缝，Richard就笑了，哦，你待会儿明明要来舔我。Neil看了他一眼，湿乎乎的手心贴住他的脖子，嘴唇也贴过来，Richard闭上眼睛。  
你个混蛋，太会装酷了，Neil贴着他的嘴巴悄声说，我好伤心呀。  


Richard意识到自己错了，不仅限于此时此刻，过去也是，而且未来可能也会犯同样的错，但他仿佛在另一个人的眼睛里看见了爱情那张平庸的脸。没有人想要关心未来，于是他们都不知道床会变成病榻，而人们会彼此分离。


End file.
